Silent Screams
by secretkeeper11
Summary: A silent scream is heard by no one. (sequel to Silence and Questions Unasked)


Title: Silent Screams

Author: Secretkeeper

Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn in earlier parts

Rating: R

Warnings: slash, rape, violence, implied child abuse

It was difficult to pinpoint exactly when it all began.

Perhaps it was during the war, when Gethlin's world had fallen apart. He had lived through the horrors of battle, had outlasted the pain of losing everyone that matters to you, only to see all you hoped for destroyed by treachery. He had begun to hate then.

Or maybe the intervening years had accomplished it. Hundreds of years in which to mourn, to seethe, to hate all who were of the race of men. That could have been the breaking point.

Gethlin suspected differently. He knew that his troubles began on the day that little human brat had come to Rivendell.

Who cared who the little mongrel's parents had been? Why did he suddenly become a member of Elrond's family?

He still could recall their first encounter, and regret that he had not forced his hand then.

_

* * *

_

_A sound stirred Gethlin from his work, the sound of a small child._

_He exited his chambers and saw his lord with a human toddler, giggling at remarks._

_"Yes," Elrond responded. "Your Ada can be silly sometimes- but so are you!" _

_The boy laughed again. "'Stel silly too!"_

_"Yes, we are both being silly." He seemed to notice Gethlin only at this point. "Ah, Gethlin. I do not think you have met Estel yet. Estel, this is Gethlin. He lives here as well."_

_A shout came from down a nearby corridor, and his lord frowned. "Will you look afterEstel for a moment? I can assure you it will not be too long." And before he could utter a word of protest, the child was shoved into his arms._

_"Who you?" the boy asked after his father had left and they had entered Gethlin's chambers._

_"Who am I?" he repeated. A smile grew over his face. "I am your worst nightmare." And with those words he placed his hand over Estel's face, covering his nose and mouth. The child tried to scream, but no sound could get out. As his face began to turn purple, the sound of footsteps caused him to yank his hand away. Immediately Estel began to scream…_

* * *

He had done fairly well that time, claiming to have no idea what had provoked the human's tears. The little brat had tried to tell Elrond what had happened, but all he could say was "Bad!" while gesturing towards Gethlin.

Of course, he had later realized that there were better methods of revenge. He had started by just sitting by the stupid child's bed at night, with stories of human weakness and a sinister smile. From there it had progressed to Gethlin showing the boy how to please him by using his hand and his mouth. By the time he finally began to take him, the child was completely obedient to whatever he said.

Of course he was no longer a child, but that just made his acts of revenge more physically pleasant. And Gethlin knew that he would not ever resist: he followed the man when he left the confines of his home. He would tell the fool to meet him in a certain location, and from there proceed as he would at Rivendell. Sometimes, he would tell him where to go but not show up. While at times it was enough to watch the human grow more anxious as he waited, other times he would claim to have waited for the man- but he never arrived. It was enough to bring a smile to his face: the worthless fool curled up in a ball, attempting to avoid Gethlin's blows.

And there had been the last time.

* * *

_Gethlin was pleased. His toy had been gone for several weeks now, and while he had shown up on occasion to demand sexual favors from him, it just wasn't as enjoyable outdoors._

_The human sat on the edge of his bed. During their last encounter, he had given the man strict orders on what to do when he returned. But to the elf's surprise, he began to speak._

_"I know that you wish to have me… but it has been a long journey, and I am quite tired. I doubt I could please you. I will make it up to you, I swear."_

_Gethlin paused, considering his request. He nodded… and swiftly back-handed the young man, knocking him to the ground. He leapt on top of him, and pulled out a knife he carried with him at all times._

_"I thought I made it quite clear what I expected out of you," he said while gradually digging his knife into the man's neck. "I have lived up to my promises- no one has been harmed or learned of how despicable you are. And this is how you repay me?" He flipped the human onto his stomach, and began to cut off his clothing slowly. "I'm afraid this will hurt more than usual."_

* * *

Everything was perfect. The human was always present for his pleasure, and no one else suspected a thing. Any screams that came from Isildur's heir were silent and heard by no one.

All he had to do was ensure things stayed this way.


End file.
